piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Garrett Revley
Garrett Howard Revley (January 14, 1961 - October 16, 1993) is a part-time CARCA racer from 1988 to 1993. He is a 1988 Stodgey Suaver EX. He replaces James W. Smith. He resembles Murray Clutchburn, though die-cast artworks resemble Claude Scruggs and say he is a Husker Morocco. He planned to go rookie in 1994, as he said in an interview before the 1993 Dinoco 200 with Lapis Lazuli. He is remembered for being the victim of one of the most disturbing crashes in racing history. Revley was not married and had no kids. Career 1989 Revley got his start in CARCA in 1989 as an unsponsored, self-employed hobby racer, racing when he had the time. He attempted the CARCA 200 at Nightdona. He ran 6 races that year, with his best finish being 14th at Bristol. His first 4 races were stark-and-parks. 1990 In 1990, he found sponsorship from Overtaker Electric, an electric company in his hometown. He ran 4 races that season at Bristol, Michigan, Calladega, and Los Angeles. His best finish was 17th at Calladega. He crashed out in the season finale in the Los Angeles 200. 1991 In 1991, he managed to qualify for the CARCA 200 at Nightdona and finished a disappointing 32nd after an engine failure. He also ran 5 other races, finishing 9th at LA. He crashed at Calladega. 1992 In 1992, he finished 23rd in the CARCA 200 at Nightdona. That season, he raced at every track bigger than a mile except for Calladega, Nightdona, and Indy, so he ran 11 of the 20 races that season. At Indy Speedway, he tangled with Jeffrey Bashman, the leader, when Jeffrey was trying to lap him, which caused a 9 car pileup. He had trouble at 4 other races that season too. 1993 In 1993, Rodcap Music Co. started sponsoring him as well, and with their help and Overtaker Electric, he started to race better, finishing 13th in the CARCA 200 at Nightdona and 6th at Michigan. The only bad part of his season was crashing at Bristol, and of course his death (worse than his Bristol wreck). Death Background The 1993 Dinoco 200 was the final race of the 1993 CARCA season. Garrett had qualified 2nd, and was confident that he would win for the first time. Start The racers were called to the pits at 1:30 PM to start the race. Shortly after, they were led onto the track to get started. The race began at 1:42 PM and Revley got the early jump, leading the first 28 laps over pole winner Sterling Drivelin. Lap 28 The first caution came out on Lap 28 when Geoff Bodine blew an engine. The pits opened, an after a horrible pit stop, Revley fell to 19th. Lap 31 The race restarted on Lap 31, with Rimmel leading the field to the green. Revley restarted 19th. Little did anyone know, tragedy was just 4 laps away. Lap 35 Revley was quickly making his way up and was in 14th place after just 4 laps. In Turn 2, he attempted a crossover move on Jeffrey Bashman. In an attempt to protect his position, Jeffrey went high to block, resulting in door-to-door contact, as well as Jeffrey's right front being blown. Jeffrey and Garrett shot to the beginning of the backstretch, and Revley slammed the outside wall roof-first with so much force his roof was torn off, killing him instantly, though a few parts still functioned for over 15 minutes after his death. The two cars slid together for a little while before Jeffrey spun to the inside, and Revley flipped back onto his wheels, sending oil, roll cage pieces, and parts flying everywhere, hitting Bobby Carbonte and Rob Mixon, and a few fans in the infield. A few cars including Rusty Wallace spun trying to avoid him. Aftermath After the crash, all that was left was a few damaged racers, Revley's interior body parts, and his gutted, exposed chassis. The red flag came out immediately, and the safety workers spent no time trying to help Revley, since he was so clearly dead. Instead, each worker was cleaning the track or helping Jeffrey, who by the way wasn't hurt at all. Some fans threw up, and a few even had heart attacks. Revley' gutted body was covered and taken to the infield, where several officials examined it to investigate the crash. An investigation revealed that his roll cage couldn't take the force of the roof first hit, and gave upon impact, though because his roll cage was part of his body, all CARCA could do was regulate how well the roll cages are modified In 1994, several cups introduced rules to make roll cage mods safer, including mandatory thickness increases, usually achieved by drinking oil. In the days that followed, there was a memorial for him the morning of the Piston Cup race, and the Piston Cup honored him with a moment of silence pre-race, as did CARCA at the 1994 CARCA 200 at Nightdona. Revley's body was scrapped after his funeral due to being completely totalled and almost unrecognizable and his death is considered to be a similar and worse version of Tom Landis death and being buried was not an option and his parts were too damaged to be given to other cars. Racers go faster on MSOTS then Pocono and that caused Revley's death to be more brutal then Tom's. Mary Landis was even told of Revley's death some days later Trivia * Revley is one of only the few racers to be scrapped after their death. The others are Greg Robson (due to completely disintregrating after hitting the ground), John Curber Jr, Bill Revelic and Edward "Ed" Hendrick. Category:Stodgey Category:Stodgey Suaver EX Category:Husker Morocco Category:Husker Category:Deceased